Black and White
by TEAM-SHAKIRA
Summary: Lyra Black's life has always been about choices. For her, everything is Black or White. Friends vs. Family. Her Beliefs vs. Everyone Else's. And the biggest decision: Good vs. Evil. This is Sirius's daughter, Lyra's story; from the time she was born, to the day she befriends the Golden Trio and her life after the second Wizarding War. R&R please!


**HEY EVERYONE! This is (as you, hopefully) read up there a story about Sirius Black's daughter. For those of you who have seen my other story the Golden Quad, this was the edited version I was talking about. For some reason, Fanfiction is not allowing to post another chapter or replace the chapters in that story...BUT WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**

**I GIVE YOU BLACK or WHITE!**

* * *

The winds whipped cruelly, snapping at Sirius's unguarded head. They twisted and turned around him, inviting him to dance with them. Storm clouds gathered above, dark and grey, like everything else had been lately. Thankfully, James's and Lily's current house was safe from Voldemort's prying eyes. He knocked on the dark wood again, hoping that James or Lily would answer already.

Lily threw open the door, her wand aimed at his chest, "What did you name your house elf?" she asked. An imposter would say Kreacher, Sirius's current house elf, but no one but James, Lily, Remus, and Peter knew the truth.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Orion, so that I could boss my father around in a sense…"

Lily laughed and pulled him in, "Finally, you made it! It's a girl!" her smile was infectious. Sirius glanced in the living room, hoping to find his newborn child there. Seeing the guest room light on, he bound into the room, finding his wife asleep on the bed and his daughter in the crib.

His smile grew even wider when he saw James in a rocking chair with the one-month old Harry in his arms, attempting to rock the alert baby into sleep. "Hello, mother," Sirius joked, the happiness resonating in his voice.

James shook his head, "Just you wait. In a few days you'll be doing more than me." James got up and placed Harry in the crib next to a little bundle of pink flesh. James lifted her and held her out to Sirius, beckoning for him to take his daughter. Sirius walked over slowly, as if he was unsure of himself. "Don't worry, you'll be a great father…now, be careful…support her neck…good…" James muttered softly, attempting not to wake the baby. She nestled herself into Sirius's stomach, like a little cat. Sirius leaned down and kissed her forehead, his beard tickling her. James smiled softly, remembering the first time he held Harry. He slipped out of the room, unnoticed. The little girl's eyes fluttered open, staring in wonder at the man who was holding her. Sirius half-expected her to cry and demand to be left alone, but instead, her green eyes watched him. He gave her a soft smile, and in return, she brought her small, pudgy hands to his face and cooed when she felt his facial hair.

The bed creaked quietly as Florence shifted into a sitting position. "So you met Melania," she stated.

"Melania? Why Melania?"

"It's your grandmother's-"

"Do you really think I want anything to do with my bloody family?" Sirius bellowed. Seeing that his outburst had upset his daughter he whispered angrily, "My daughter-"

This time Florence cut him off, "Your daughter?" She asked outraged, "She is just as much mine as she is yours! Quit being a rebel! You're 21 years old! Heck, you'll be 22 in a few months! It's a decent name! Why can't you understand?"

"Why don't I understand?! Why don't _you_ understand?" Sirius asked. Lividly he spoke, "That family hates me because I believed in what was right! They hated me because I was not like my brother!"

Lily came running in, "What are you arguing about? It's not good for the babies!"

Sirius turned and faced Lily and said, "She wants to name her Melania, after my grandmother," He strode to the bassinet that was on the other side of the bed and placed the baby in it, ignoring his wife.

Lily stood there, "You didn't decide on names?" she questioned, shocked.

"If you didn't notice, we don't get along anymore!" Florence snapped, "Sorry," she hurriedly said, clamping a hand on her mouth.

"It's… fine… let's come up with a different name, yeah?" Lily asked. She then called for James. He came in and they both sat at the edge of the bed and Sirius followed their example. "James and I'll say a name and you guys shake or nod your heads if you like it, okay?"

James went first, "Jamie," Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head, and Florence did as well.

"Lily," Florence looked at Lily and smiled a little bit, but shook her head.

"uh…Maxine?" They both shook their heads.

Lily leafed through a binder she had brought out, "How about Lyra?" Sirius nodded his head and slowly, Florence followed. Lily and James exchanged a surprised glance. They had expected it to take a while. "Since that's decided, let's go eat dinner," Lily suggested, hoping that her lasagna would ease the anger in between the couple.

After an uneventful dinner, Sirius, Florence and Lyra flooed out of the house to 12 Grimmauld Place, ready to go to sleep.

"Hey, Sirius? I'm sorry, for everything,"

"It's fine Flor, it's all for Lyra, and I know we'll do anything to protect her."

"Yeah, I know," The raven-haired beauty yawning and turning on her side, away from Sirius._ I hope you'll forgive me this time._

**~x~o~x~Later That Night~x~o~x~**

Florence called for Kreacher. He appeared, his face pulled into a permanent scowl. "Mistress Black called?" he asked in his bull-frog voice.

"Yes, take Lyra, carefully, and go to the Lestrange manor, I will meet you there shortly. In three weeks, make Sirius drink the Wiggenweld Potion. There's some in the kitchen." She commanded in a whisper.

Kreacher left, carrying her child. She looked at Sirius and bent over to kiss his cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She got up and slipped a 5 drops of 'the Draught of the Living Dead' potion into the glass on Sirius's bedside and apparated out of the house and followed her daughter. Later that night, Sirius drank from the glass of water and fell into an unusually deep slumber.

Pulling her dark cloak over her head, she gazed at her childhood home. The Lestrange Manor grew out of the manicured lawns like an infant castle. It's nascent stone walls were a pale grey and were barren of the moss and ivy that typically clung to the walls of older houses. It's large oak door was the length of four normal doors and was sheltered under a wide porch supported by stone pillars. The pathway into the manor was grandiose, sweeping into a wide circle in front of the dwelling with an ornate fountain in the center. You would never have thought that the dark arts would be preformed here.

A single light was on, in the old nursery. She knew Rodolphus was there, mourning the children he could never have. He may have been a death eater but he still had a little bit of his soul left in him. She knocked on the heavy oak door. She saw the figure of a man stand up in the window, close the light and leave the room.

Moments later the door opened. "What do you want?" Rodolphus asked, his voice gruff and his wand pointed at her neck.

"Is this any way to treat your sister?" Florence questioned, pulling the hood off her head.

Rodolphus looked shocked, "You shouldn't be here!" he hissed, his voice quiet, "What if Bella wakes up? She'll kill you!"

"Then we better make this quick, no?" she took a deep breath and began, "You know that I married Sirius, correct?" she waited for the nod of his head before continuing, "Well, last night, I had a daughter, her name is Lyra," she beckoned Kreacher to come to view.

"I know you aren't here so that I could meet my niece," Rodolphus stated bluntly. "You still haven't answered my question, why are you here?"

"I need you to protect Lyra. Please, brother, take her in. In this world we live in, with what is going on now, she needs to be safe. You've always wanted a child, but I know Bellatrix neither wanted, nor could have children, please just take her in as your own,"

"I don't kno-"

There was a tapping at the top of the stairs. "Oh! Am I interrupting something, Rodo?" Bellatrix asked, feigning ignorance. "To whom do we owe the pleasure at," she glanced at the large hall clock, her black eyes sparkling with delight, "oh my, it's only two in the goddamn morning!" She started gliding down the stairs, cackling softly, "looky, looky, it's sister-in-law! I thought you eloped with my cousin? Come to your senses?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Bellatrix, I was just leaving," Florence said, her palms sweating. Her sister-in-law was insane, and she didn't want to stay, let alone leave her daughter here, but it was for the best.

Bellatrix gave Florence a mock frown, "You're leaving so early, come and…chat,"

"No, thank you," Florence said, attempting to be civil.

"Well, that's a shame…here's a little parting gift," with a flick of her wrist, Bellatrix's wand was out and she pointed at Florence, "Avada Kedavra!" she screeched.

Florence's eyes widened, and she collapsed onto the floor with a thump. "Kreacher!" Bellatrix called, "Take the bo- WHAT IS THAT IN YOUR HANDS?!"

Kreacher gulped, "Mistress Florence's child,"

Bellatrix gave a sickening smile, "Well, a daughter should never part from her-"

Rodolphus came and seized Lyra from the arms of the house elf, "Lyra stays with us. You are her aunt and you will treat her as such,"

Bellatrix sneered, "Rodo does have some muscles…here I was thinking you were a wimp," she then straightened to her full height, "The baby goes,"

Rodolphus shook his head, "No," he then called for the Lestrange house elf, "Tetley!" his voice boomed across the foyer.

"Y-y-yes, m-m-master?" the nervous house elf stuttered.

"You are now to make sure that Lyra is well taken of. Make sure no harm comes to her, understand?"

"Y-y-yes, m-m-master," the house elf took Lyra to the nursery. Lyra hadn't woken up, through the entire exchange.

Bellatrix stood shocked, looking at her husband in a different manner. "I'm going to bed," she snarled. "You will be sleeping on the couch…or in your grave, your choice" she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Rodolphus plopped himself on the sofa, content. He had everything he wanted, and more, thought it evened out if you thought about the annoying wife. He nestled himself into his make-shift bed and fell asleep for the second time that night. He trusted Tetley to take care of Lyra.

Rodolphus rose with the birds and left the house, giving specific instructions to Tetley to not let Bellatrix touch the child, let alone have anything to do with her. He then left to his personal tailor, to have dresses made for his niece. If the tailor thought it queer that Rodolphus was having a dozen little girl dresses made, he didn't say it, at least not to his face. Instead he got to work, thinking of his own late daughter.

"I'll be back in tomorrow. Have at least two of them ready by then." Rodolphus turned and left, the quaint bell ringing on his way out.

Rodolphus headed back to his family house, hoping that one of the house elves or helps would have made breakfast.

Bellatrix sat at the dining table, looking rather creepy. "Why am I not allowed to even touch my niece?" she asked, attempting to smile sweetly.

He sat at the table and one of the squibs gave him a platter full of food. He glanced at his wife before staring at his plate and talking. "You would want to kill her," he stated simply.

She smiled, "Smart man, but what if I killed dear old Tetley?" Rodolphus froze, but she continued, "Of course I didn't at least not yet. Good house elves are hard to find these days," Rodolphus ignored her and finished eating and got up. He wanted to go check in on Lyra. He found her sleeping in her mother's old crib. He smiled, a rare feat, and walked out of the room, making sure that Tetley was watching.

**~x~o~x~3 Weeks Later~x~o~x~**

Kreacher apparated into the Black manor, where Sirius lay, still asleep. He tilted Master Black's head back and fed him the potion. It would take a while for it to work. In that time, Kreacher left his master's room and went to his own room, if you could call it such.

After a long, cold night, the daybreak brought glimmers of warmth. The golden light softly caressed the land and ignited the birds in a chorus of melodies. Sirius woke up, it was his second day as a father. He could imagine himself years from now, teaching his daughter Quidditch, seeing her off on to the Hogwarts Express, watching her graduate with top marks, and just being there for her. He promised himself that he wouldn't be anything like his father. He rolled over, expecting to see Florence, but the bed was cold. _She got up awfully early, this morning_, he thought. He pulled himself out of bed and walked over to the crib.

His breath was stuck in his throat. The desolation he felt was all consuming. His mind became an icy wasteland, the wind howled in his soul, wrapping it's icy tentacles around his heart so tightly that it almost stopped beating. He looked down at the little note, written in Florence's bold cursive, and a single tear slid down from his eyes, slowly followed by another, and another, until a steady stream of salty tears flowed down his pale cheek, releasing the sorrow he felt, though he knew it wouldn't go away. He took a deep breath and steadied himself. He grabbed his cloak and apparated out of his house, heading to James' place. He needed help finding answers, and he needed those answers now.

He knocked on the door frantically. James opened the door, looking at the Black's disheveled hair and pale face. Sirius didn't wait for James to say anything. "Florence took Lyra. 3 weeks ago,"

James stepped out of the doorway and lowered his wand. "How?"

Sirius trudged into the house, his head hanging down. He sat on the sofa, his head in his hands. "She left a note," It was then that James noticed the white paper clutched in his fist.

"And…" James prompted, sitting next to his best friend.

He opened the paper and read,

"Dear Sirius,  
I took Lyra; she needs to be safer. The Order hasn't been doing good, we've left, don't try looking for us. You'll be disappointed. I'm sorry, but it's for her, you said it yourself. This is protecting her. I put a sleeping draught in your water and when you drank it, like you do every night, you would fall asleep. It's been three weeks. I'm sorry.  
~Florence"

"Maybe it's not Florence, maybe some Death Eater came in and is using them as, I don't know, bartering material? Or maybe she's being blackmailed? Or-"

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "I'm almost positive that it's her,"

James looked at his friend, and he never saw him so sad. The sadness seemed to have flowed through his veins and had deadened his mind. It was a poison to his lively spirit, dulling him and killing off his other emotions until it was the only one that remained. It was as if a black mist had settled in him and refused to shift, and no matter how bright the day, and how much lay in front of him, he would feel no warmth and hear no laughter. The world was know lost to him, and James knew the only thing that would bring it back into focus was Lyra. His sadness was a river; cold and unending, flowing through the house and settling in the very wood that it stood on. He was a mere shell of what he had once been. "We'll find her," he promised, hoping he said it with conviction.

By then, Lily had woken up, her eyes asking James what Sirius was doing here, alone. James walked over and told her the brief version of the story. Lily covered her mouth in shock. "She just left? Oh, Sirius I'm so sorry!"

Sirius nodded, telling her that, yes he heard her, but wasn't going to answer.

After Lily fed Harry, she came back with a plan, "I think the first step would be to figure out what potion she could have used. When you drank the water, was there a certain color? Or taste?"

Sirius looked up, "couldn't tell what color, and I didn't taste anything, but I'm not sure." Sirius sighed deeply, his head hanging.

Lily was leafing through a spell book, attempting to find a spell that could help their horrible situation. "Open the other books, try to find a spell that could work. James? Read everything," Lily commanded, settling herself on the floor. Sirius and James tread up to the bookshelf and pulled out a potion book for each of them.

They poured through them with no luck. Soon the sun set and after dinner they agreed to try again in the morning. Sirius fell into a fitful sleep, his conscience gnawing at him, accusing him of not searching continuously until he found his daughter.

They tried all of the spell books available to them, the next day, but they had the same results. The pattern continued for a week before Sirius decided to go do some snooping on his own.

He was gone for a year, before he decided to come back. He ran through he lists of places she could be in his mind, checking off the ones he had already searched. The more anxious he became the pronounced became his intellectualization of the whole process. He rationalized and viewed the problem from different points of views, including Florence's, but he had no luck. By the time he found himself back at the Potters doorstep, he was in something of a short-temper, having found no trace of his daughter. Lily and James welcomed him in, but knew not what to say. They sat pondering, wondering what to do, before James broke the silence, "Why don't we just ask the portraits? Maybe they saw something?"

Sirius looked up, a small smile on his face, it was the closest thing he had to a couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that himself. "Yeah, I'll go do that. Thanks."

" I'm coming with you," James exclaimed, standing up.

Sirius shook his head, "Not a chance. You have a son, stay with him," With that Sirius opened the door and apparated out of the neighborhood into his bedroom. Layer upon layer of dust settled over the room.

He walked out, and stopped at the painting of his mother, Walburga. Seeing her son the portrait let out a few choice words, screeching at him, hoping he would go away, "You filthy little blood traitor! You scum of earth! Dare you step in the house of my fathers?"

"Nice seeing you too, mother." he said sarcastically, "Now, did you happen to see anyone here in the past year?"

The portrait looked at him, her face set in her you-can't-get-any-stupider look, "Do you really think that I would help you?" Walburga then smiled.

Sirius smirked, "You would if I set your portrait on fire,"

The smile was wiped off of Walburga Black's face. "You wouldn't!"

"Mother," he mocked, "I think you and I both know that I would," he pulled out his wand.

"Kreacher was here, but he's gone for now,"

Without saying another word, Sirius apparated out of his house, to the Potter's doorstep. When the door opened, he said, "Kreacher was there, he probably woke me up on Florence's orders."

Lily pulled him into the room, "Well call him already!"

"KREACHER!" Sirius called. When the unhappy house elf appeared h asked, "Where did Florence and Lyra go?"

In a monotone voice, Kreacher answered, "To Miss Bella's Manor,"

Lily asked, "Are they safe?"

Kreacher's eyes widened in disgust, and he muttered to himself, "The filthy mudblood spoke to me, what would mother say?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, used to this, then commanded, "Apologize and answer the damn question!"

"Sorry." Kreacher said, though his voice oozed hatred and malice. "Missy Florence died."

Sirius panicked, "And Lyra?"

"The baby is safe with Miss Bella and Master Rodolphus,"

"Where?"

Kreacher smiled; a horrific sight and replied, "I am banned from saying," and apparated out of the house.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Lily ran and opened the door. Standing in the doorway was the one and only Albus Dumbledore. "Good evening, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black. We have a few things to discuss."

Lily stepped out of the doorway, letting the tall man in, "Yes, please, take a seat," she gestured at the sofa.

"It has come to my attention that Voldemort," he paused seeing Lily's reaction to the name, "that Voldermort is searching for you and your son, Mr. Potter. He plans on killing you all, to destroy the prophecy given by Professor Trewlany, the prophecy I believe you are familiar with. It has been agreed in the last Order meeting, that you will leave this neighborhood. For the sake of your safety, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I suggest you only tell one person who can know where this is located. I assume that it would be Sirius."

James looked at his best friend, his eyebrows raised, who nodded absentmindedly.

Dumbledore nodded and got up, "Well, once you have decided who it is to be, move into a muggle neighborhood and put up as many protection spells as you can." He opened the door to let himself out but before leaving, he beckoned Sirius over and gave him a piece of paper. "Good luck," The door closed softly behind him.

Sirius saw Lily and James's curious gazes and opened the piece of paper. He read it out loud, "You are invited to the Annual Death Eater's Ball on October 31st at Malfoy Manor," it read simply.

Attached to the invitation was a simple strand of hair and a small piece of paper,

"This is a strand of Evan Rosier's hair. He is being held in the Ministry of Magic, though it will not be known to the public for another two months.  
Use it well, Dumbledore."

Sirius looked up at his friends. "You guys should go into hiding, be safe and be careful okay? Make Pettigrew the person who knows where you are. Yeah?" He went over and gave them both a hug. The friendship he had with them was the kind that bloomed in the center of your heart-the kind of friendship that grows from the seed basking in soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many, but not enough to disguise the enormity of the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it. They were family, forever and always.

James brought out Harry and gave him to his Godfather. Sirius gave the little boy a kiss before saying a final goodbye. "Good Luck finding Lyra, Sirius, but don't do anything stupid."

The minute Sirius got to his manor he set out to make a Polyjuice Potion. He had exactly a month, which was how long it took to brew the potion.

**~x~o~x~October 31st, night of the Annual Death Eater's Ball~x~o~x~**

The year passed normally, for the Lestranges. The dresses Rodolphus had gotten made fit perfectly and he was spoiling Lyra with toys she wouldn't even be able to use for the next year or so. Tetley was taking care of her very well and life went on. They tortured mudbloods and killed them, too, then they did it again. They found a bunch of Aurors who they promptly killed. Bellatrix warmed up to Lyra, though she didn't love her, she didn't mind having the child roam about the house. They celebrated Lyra's birthday. A few more recruits came in and an invitation to the 'Annual Death Eaters Ball' hosted by the Malfoys was sent. Bellatrix said yes, which led them to where they were now, attending the ball.

The ball was your average party when it comes to tossing a 100 killing wizards in the same room. There was an incessant buzz in the manor of people talking, snogging and getting drunk. The Dark Lord would not be coming and everyone was having a good time. That is until Severus Snape ran into the room and screamed, "THE DARK LORD HAS DIED!" The manor fell into an abnormal silence. In the grip of silent panic, with wild eyes, their pupils dilated, and their hearts racing, they ran. Some stood still, their brains frozen, and others let out shrill screams, bursting out of the manor to hide, like a flock of doves scared by the scream of a hawk, like autumn leaves driven before the multitude dispersed. Rodolphus turned and searched for Bellatrix. He found her by the staircase, frozen in spot. He dragged her out of the Malfoy manor and held on to her as he apparated them to their manor. She kept mumbling, "no…it can't be…he is immortal…it must be a lie…"

He ran in the manor, leaving Bellatrix in the foyer, going up to the nursery to find Lyra. He found her asleep, next to Tetley who was watching her sleep, drinking some tea. He hurriedly told Tetley what happened. Tetley got up and started to pack but Rodolphus stopped her. "No, Tetley." he gave Tetley one of Lyra's shirts which had been laying on the crib, therefore freeing her. The house elf looked astonished. Rodolphus didn't let her speak, "You will go to the Ministry and tell them that Lyra is Sirius Black's daughter. They will give her back to her father. I will be with my wife. After you do this, you are free to do as you please,"

Tetley nodded her grey head vigorously. She then took the child and apparated away.

Rodolphus came downstairs to Bellatrix who, upon seeing him said, "Oh, Rodo, it's just a scandal, for the Dark Lord to see who is loyal to him. Let's go through as planned?"

Wearily Rodolphus nodded, and off they went to torture the Longbottoms on the early morning of November.

**~x~o~x~Back To Sirius~x~o~x~**

Sirius had finally finished brewing the Polyjuice Potion. He added the hair and drank it, but no sensation came. Sirius panicked and drank from the cauldron again and again, but he still hadn't changed. Sirius threw his glass down and apparated out orf the house to a muggle beach, far from London. He had been here once, with the Potters, the year he moved in with them, and he came here often to think. He clutched his head and sobbed. Tears ran down his face, rubbing salty water in his open wounds. 'I'll never find my daughter, at this rate,' he thought, though his inner self argued otherwise. 'Don't say that, get up and try again,' his conscience demanded. He sat for another hour or so before getting up and apparating to Diagon Alley. It used to be dark and dreary, with barely a wizard in sight. Families hid behind their curtains and never made a sound. Today, though, it was well lit and bursting with joy. An old man screamed, "You-Know-Who is Dead! You-Know-Who is Dead!" Sirius's eyes widened in shock.

He jogged over to the man, hoping he was delusional, but when he talked to the man. He said, "Aye, mate You-Know-Who is long gone. Tried killing that Potter kid, he did, but with no luck. 'Tis a shame that the parents died."

Sirius described his sadness like a slow death by paper cuts. The losses cut his already damaged mind, though none were able to kill him, their accumulation bled him of the comforts and joy he once felt and replaced them with a black nothingness. Now he was just gaunt and melancholy. "Where?" asked Sirius.

"Some place called Godric's Hallow." the Scottish man got up and left, leaving Sirius alone in the well lit night.

Sirius made a decision. He apparated back to the Black Manor and went to the back. He opened up the little shed and pulled out his flying bike. Turning it on, he flew out into the night, the first time in 2 years. He vaguely remembered going with Lily and James a while back to visit some stupid author. Scanning down he yelled, "Ostende Mihi Godric's Hallow!" His wand let out a little blue light and fell in one of the many lights below. He followed it's trail. As he neared, he saw smoke and fire and the outline of a tall man. He landed near him, recognizing him as Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. In his arms he had Harry.

Sirius walked up to him, "Hagrid, give me Harry, I'm his Godfather, let me take care of him,"

Hagrid seemed to consider it for a moment, but he shook his head, "No, I got strict o'ders from Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded, "Fine, but take my bike,"

Hagrid got on and gave Sirius a little wave. Sirius waved back before disappearing into the ruins of the house. No tears fell this time, but he took his best friend-no, his brother's dead body and hugged it hard. He remembered seeing a cemetery on the way here. Sirius took James's body in his arms and walked the half mile to the cemetery. He accioed a shovel and dug the grave with his own hands. When it was over, he transfigured a pile of leaves into a white cloth and wrapped James in it. He did the same thing to Lily. On the tombstone, he wrote, their birthdays and the day of their death and "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death," With one last look over his shoulder, he apparated back to his house, to grieve. He thought of who could rat the Potters out and he realized, it was Pettigrew.

Sirius began his search for Pettigrew, only finding him in the early morning, in a muggle neighborhood.

Peter's eyes widened in shock. "SIRIUS BLACK KILLED THE POTTERS!" he shouted. Before Sirius could pull out his wand, Pettigrew whispered, "Confringo" the entire alley was blasted. Sirius fell on his hands and looked up to see Peter transforming into a rat and following the others into a gutter.

Moments later Ministry officials arrived at the scene, and took Sirius. "We thought you were their friends?'

Sirius protested, "It wasn't me-"

The official said, "We have a street full of witnesses." They whisked him off, straight to Azkaban. "You don't get a trial. There is nothing to try for. I've been told to tell you that your daughter will stay with a your cousin, Andromeda,"

_Weeks later, Lyra was sent to the Malfoy's who were given a free pass, since they gave names and locations. Andromeda barely had any money to support herself and her daughter, let alone a baby._

* * *

**So what did you guys think? A little too long? Too short? Just right? Please tell me in the 'review' section below! I do hope you guys liked it. You'll find out why the potion didn't work in a few chaptersand I promise the next chapter will definitely be more light-hearted with young Lyra and Draco...until next time!**

**BTW...did anyone catch the puns? There are a few of them in there...**

**xoxoxo **

**TEAM-SHAKIRA**

**REVIEW!(please)**


End file.
